Catch Me, Please
by YellowInThisCaseIsNotSoMellow
Summary: Sonny decides to pour all of her feelings into a song for Chad. How will he feel about this?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or the song "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato.**

_**Sonny's Point of View…**_

**Sonny was sick of all this back and forth between her and Chad. It was obvious that she liked him and vice versa. **_**How could I show him how I feel?**_** Sonny thought. Whenever Sonny was upset she liked to write songs. Pour all of her feelings into them and make something beautiful. She decided to do that for this situation as well. Sonny picked up her guitar and got to work…**

* * *

_**The next day at the Studio…**_

**Sonny- excited, nervous, and scared at the same time- walked to Studio 3 with her guitar in hand and butterflies in her stomach. She had stayed up all night last night writing this song and trying to make it perfect for Chad. She hoped that this would be the end of their bickering and maybe evolve their relationship into something a bit more romantic…**

**Sonny finally found Chad in his dressing room, "What are you doing here, Sonshine? I need peace and quiet so that I can reflect on my acting today. I mean, it's not like I have to reflect much, 'cause like, I did such an amazing job, but I think that it keeps me grounded, you know?"**

"**Oh shut it, Chad, and listen to me," said Sonny. And with that she sat down on his chair and played her song:**

**Before I fall to fast**

**Kiss me quick**

**But make it last**

**So I can see how badly this will hurt me**

**When you say goodbye**

**Keep it sweet**

**Keep it slow**

**Let the future pass**

**And Don't let go**

**But tonight I could fall too soon**

**Under this beautiful moonlight**

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is wear I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me**

**See this heart**

**Won't settle down**

**Like a child running scared from a clown**

**I'm terrified of what you do**

**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

**Run far away**

**So I can breathe**

**Even though you're far from suffocating me**

**I can't set my hopes too high 'cause**

**Every hello ends with a goodbye**

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me**

**So now you see**

**Why I'm scared**

**I can't hope up my heart without a care**

**But here I go**

**It's what I feel**

**And for the first time in my life I know it's real**

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing **

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**So please just catch me…**

_**Chad's Point of View… (Well, third person mostly, but Chad's thoughts are def mixed in **__**J)**_

**When Chad saw Sonny walk into his room with a purpose he was actually glad to see her there. He couldn't let her know that though. It goes against everything they are. He is Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood Bad Boy, and she is Sonny Monroe, Hollywood's Girl Next Door. Their love was forbidden. **_**Hey,**_** he thought, **_**maybe that's why I like her so much. 'Cause our love is forbidden…**_** Deep down he knew it wasn't true though. He knew they were meant to be just like Noah and Allie in **_**The Notebook**_**… Not that that was his favorite movie or anything…**

"**Oh shut it Chad and listen to me," said Sonny. **_**Oh, this will be good.**_** She started off singing the first few notes and he was amazed. He had no idea that Sonny could sing… It just made him want her even more. **_**Oh yeah, like that's possible**_**, thought Chad. **

**She seemed to be singing about the two of them. **_**Could she actually like me back? Oh, who am I kidding anyway, I'm in love**__ with Sonny Monroe. Have been since day one. _

Sonny finished the song. She sat there waiting for him to say something. He couldn't think of what to say. There was a war raging on inside him. Admit to his feelings to her and lose his rep, or, keep his reputation as jerkthrob and lose the only thing that has ever truly mattered to him. When he put it like that, the answer was really simple.

"Sonny, was that song about you and me?"

"Maybe, Cooper. Why Don't you tell me what you thought of it?" Replied Sonny.

Chad got up from his couch, and strode over to Sonny. He took the guitar out of her hands and brought her to her feet. _Could my heart be beating any faster? This is not cool, Cooper. Slow it down… Deep breaths. Confidence is key._

Chad's right hand gently stroked her left cheek. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again. They stared into each other's eyes trying to read one another. Finally, Chad spoke up, "This is what I think of that song," and then he kissed her. He put more passion and emotion into that one single kiss than he had ever put into acting, or anything else he'd ever done in his life for that matter. Fireworks exploded in his brain and angels sang hallelujah in his ears. He was at home. That was the only way that he could describe it.

_Sonny's Point of View…_

Finally, Sonny pulled away, and Chad frowned.

"What's wrong, Chad," said Sonny, self-consciously, probably worried she wasn't up to par with Chad's on-screen kisses.

"You beat me," he said.

"Beat you at what exactly…?"

"I'm the guy. _I was supposed to make the first move. Sonny! I had this whole thing planned out! We were going to go out on a nice romantic evening and I was going to tell you how I feel and you were going to say yes to being my girlfriend and I was going to be on top of the world. God, you ruin everything!"_

"_What the Hell, Chad?! I just poured out all my feelings into a beautiful song that took me forever to write just for you! We shared this amazing kiss and all you can do is complain! God, Chad, what am I going to do with you?!"_

"_Oh, calm down Sonny. I was only joking. I just think it's super sexy when you get angry at me," Chad winked and pulled her in for another kiss. She purposely bit his lip and he howled in pain._

"_What was that for?!" Yelled Chad._

"_Just so that you know that you can't get everything you want all the time. And for being a jerk." She took a step toward him and smiled. But you're my jerk. And lucky for you I can't stay mad at you for very long. Sonny hugged him and he sighed._

"_Hey, Sonny," said Chad._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I have a booboo. Would you kiss it and make it better?" He pointed to his lips and Sonny just chuckled and complied. She had to admit, it was never boring with Chad. In fact, it was quite the opposite. _

_With Chad everything unraveled, but then magically put itself back into place. Her heart beat faster, like a child running scared from a clown. He makes her laugh while she sings, and smile while she sleeps. And his love, is where she is falling._


End file.
